ZZ Top Concerts 1970s
1970 January ?, 1970 Town House, Groves, TX (Bill Etheridge quits ZZ Top in January. The Bass player for this gig was Mike Johnson. This was the last gig before Dusty joined) ZZ Top - 3rd Line-Up: *Billy Gibbons - Lead guitar and vocals *Dusty Hill - Bass guitar and vocals *Frank Beard - Drums and vocals February 10, 1970 VFW Hall, Beaumont, TX (First gig with Dusty Hill) February 20, 1970 Panther Hall, Ft. Worth, TX (unconfirmed, Supporting Grateful Dead & Quicksilver) ? ?, 1970 Sun Valley Club, Victoria, TX (possibly 1971) ? ?, 1970 Shreveport, LA ? ?, 1970 Pensacola, FL (Supporting Fever Tree, Savoy Brown & Aphrodite. ZZ was the scheduled opener, but went on second after arriving late) May/xx/70 Played Beaumont French High School Senior Prom. May/xx/70 Little Cypress-Mauriceville High School, Orange, Texas ? ?, 1970 (opened shows on a blues tour with Lightnin' Hopkins, Howlin' Wolf & Muddy Waters) June 10, 1970 Will Rogers Coliseum, Ft Worth, TX ('KFJZ Rock Out', Panther Boys’ Club benefit, with The Courtship, The Mixed Emotions, The Differents, The Sole Purpose & The Cobras. Admission was 50 cents or a can of food) June ?, 1970 Arthur's, Dallas, TX (between sets at a Liberation gig, featuring Stevie Ray Vaughan- Stevie & Billy jam together) July 14, 1970 Texas A&M University Student Center Ballroom, College Station, TX July 17, 1970 Albuquerque, NM (unconfirmed, supporting Janis Joplin) July 19, 1970 Almeda Speedway, Houston, TX ('Day of Joy', with Albert King, Alive and Kicking, Buttermilk Bottom, Children, Flash Cadillac & The Continental Kids, Ginger Valley, Leon Russell, Mott The Hoople, Pacific Gas & Electric, Rare Earth & Zephyr) August 7, 1970 Panther Hall, Ft. Worth, TX (with Israfel) August 8, 1970 The Circus, Ft. Worth, TX (with Fancy Space) August 15, 1970 Jam Factory, San Antonio, TX (2 shows supporting Fats Domino. ZZ played after the headliner Fats due to equipment problems) August 18, 1970 Municipal Auditorium, San Antonio, TX (with Wet Willie) September 25, 1970 Stardust Roller Rink Ballroom, Corpus Christi, TX (With Sweet Smoke. Possibly the date was the 11th or 18th) November 6-7, 1970 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (supported by Heaven and Earth) November 16, 1970 Memorial Auditorium, Dallas, TX (unconfirmed, supporting Ten Years After) November 17, 1970 Municipal Auditorium, San Antonio, TX (unconfirmed, supporting Ten Years After) November 18, 1970 Sam Houston Coliseum, Houston, TX (unconfirmed, supporting Ten Years After) December 6, 1970 The Promised Land, Houston, TX (Mother’s Free Concert, with St. Laufren & Big Sweet South) 1971 xx/xx/71? Miss Irene’s, Houston, TX (Billy played harmonica with other bands under the name Mellow Larry) xx/xx/71 Nacogdoches, TX - My husband played just before ZZ Top 02/06/71 Municipal Auditorium, San Antonio, TX Jesters/Wildfire/ZZ Tops (sic)/Sir Douglas Quintet 02/10/71 The Jam Factory, San Antonio, TX 02/20/71 The Warehouse, New Orleans, LA Top/Canned Heat 02/21/71 The Warehouse, New Orleans, LA Top/Canned Heat 03/21/71 Of Our Own, Houston, TX (Space City Benefit) Lone Star/Bruiser Barton & The Dry Heaves/Texas La Paz/ZZ Top xx/xx/71 Overton Park Shell, Memphis, TN (Memphis Country Blues Festival) 05/06/71 Liberty Hall, Houston, TX All-Star Band/Texas All-Star Blues Revue/ZZ Top/Willie Dixon & The Chicago All-Stars 06/04/71 Unknown Location Top/Chase/Quicksilver Messenger Service 06/05/71 The Warehouse, New Orleans, LA Top/Chase/Allman Brothers Band/Quicksilver Messenger Service 06/06/71 Sam Houston Coliseum, Houston, TX Top/Allman Brothers/Quicksilver Messenger Service 06/07/71 Unknown Location Top/Allman Brothers/Quicksilver Messenger Service 06/24-28/71 Cypress Pointe Plantation, McCrea, Louisiana (Celebration Of Life Festival) (The 4-day event was scheduled to run 8 days, but was delayed by authorities, Pink Floyd were cancelled, Ted Nugent and others did play; ZZ Top attended but never got to play) (Stephen Stills closed the festival; others included Country Joe McDonald, Melanie, War, John Sebastian, It's a Beautiful Day, Chuck Berry, Jimmy Witherspoon, Bloodrock,Stoneground, & Ted Nugent and the Amboy Dukes) 07/24/71 Memorial Auditorium, Dallas TX (ZZ may have opened for Ten Years After – unverified) 09/12/71 Lake Spivey Park, Jonesboro, GA Top/ Ike & Tina Turner (ZZ Top were the unannounced warmup act) 09/17/71 Mid-South Coliseum Memphis, TN (Allman Brothers Band headlined, Wet Willie also opened) (Billy’s stage outfit this night was informed by the Ike Turner performance) 09/18/71 The Warehouse, New Orleans, LA Top/Taj Mahal 09/27/71 Sam Houston Coliseum, Houston, TX Top/Black Sabbath/Mountain (Mountain seems unlikely as they were in Detroit the night before, but not impossible) (9/27 date is from Sabbath site with no ZZ mention) 10/23/71 New Mexico Tech, Socorro, NM (free concert on the grass) 11/09/71 Coliseum, El Paso, TX Top/Ten Years After (their first El Paso appearance) 11/14/71 Liberty Hall, Houston, TX Top 12/31/71 Poncho’s Mexeteria, Tyler, TX (The band played until 2:00am) 1972 xx/xx/72 Quonset Hut, Espanola, NM (Winter show in an unheated Quonset hut, with local warmup act) xx/xx/72 Park Center Arena, Charlotte, NC (free concert, possibly 6/4/72) January 7, 1972 Brown Theatre, Louisville, KY (with Mylon, Holy Smoke & Buster Brown) January 15, 1972 Abilene High School Auditorium, Abilene, TX (Admission was $1.50, 50% of proceeds went to the West Texas Rehabilitation Center) February 15, 1972 Coliseum, El Paso, TX (Red Bone & Cheech & Chong) February 18, 1972 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX February 19, 1972 Ector County Coliseum, Odessa, TX February 25, 1972 Tarrant County Convention Center Amphitheatre, Fort Worth, TX March 18, 1972 Municipal Auditorium, Lubbock, TX (With Jay Boy Adams) March 22-26, 1972 Whisky A Go Go, Los Angeles, CA (supported by Bones) March ?, 1972 Municipal Civic Auditorium, Big Spring, TX 06/03/72 Memorial Auditorium, Raleigh, NC 06/04/72 Park Center Auditorium, Charlotte, NC 06/05/72 War Memorial Auditorium, Greensboro, NC 06/09/72 Memorial Auditorium, Chattanooga, TN 06/10/72 War Memorial Auditorium, Nashville, TN 06/12/72 Coliseum, Jackson, MS 06/14/72 Memorial Auditorium, Fort Smith, AR 06/15/72 Mobile Municipal Theatre, Mobile, AL 06/16/72 The Warehouse, New Orleans, LA (with Uncle Jam Band & Wishbone Ash) 06/17/72 Municipal Auditorium, Shreveport, LA 06/19/72 Municipal Auditorium, Pensacola, FL 06/25/72 Music Hall, Oklahoma City, OK (with Freddie King) 07/21/72 Dallas Memorial Auditorium, Dallas, TX (With Jay Boy Adams) 07/28/72 Atlanta, GA (with Jay Boy Adams) (date may be 07/29/72) 08/18/72 Municipal Auditorium, San Antonio, TX (with Wet Willie) 08/24/72 Municipal Auditorium, Kansas City, MO (with Ramatan & Humble Pie) 08/25/72 Assembly Center, Tulsa, OK (with Humble Pie) 08/26/72 Municipal Auditorium, Lubbock, TX (With Jay Boy Adams) October 27, 1972 Municipal Auditorium, Birmingham, AL (with Quicksilver Messenger Service) November 18, 1972 Myriad Convention Center Arena, Oklahoma City, OK (with Wild Turkey & Ten Years After) November 21, 1972 Century II Performing Arts Center, Wichita, KS (with Wild Turkey & Ten Years After) November 23, 1972 Independence Hall, Baton Rouge, LA (with Foghat) November 24, 1972 Civic Auditorium, Bakersfield, CA (supporting Fleetwood Mac) December 1-2, 1972 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (with Wild Turkey & Ten Years After) December ?, 1972 Memorial Auditorium, Dallas, TX December 15, 1972 Aragon Ballroom, Chicago, IL (with Richie Havens & T. S. Henry) 1973 01/06/73 The Warehouse, New Orleans, LA Boy Adams/Brownsville Station/ZZ Top 01/15/73 Civic Center, Abilene, TX Boy Adams/ZZ Top 01/xx/73 San Angelo, TX 01/xx/73 Los Angeles, CA 01/21/73 International Center, Honolulu, HI Top/Rolling Stones 01/22/73 International Center, Honolulu, HI Top/Rolling Stones 03/06/73 Soldiers and Sailors Memorial Auditorium, Chattanooga, TN 03/08/73 Kentucky National Guard Armory, Hopkinsville, KY 04/21/73 American Legion Memorial Stadium, Charlotte, NC Creek Symphony/Brownsville Station/Wet Willie/Marshall Tucker/ ZZ Top/Mahavishnu Orchestra/Allman Brothers Band 05/01/73 Unknown Location 05/xx/73 Auditorium, Asheville, NC 05/19/73 East Tennessee State University, Johnson City, TN local performer/Rory Gallagher/ZZ Top 05/21/73 Gadsden Convention Hall, Gadsden, AL 06/02/73 Mid-South Coliseum Memphis, TN Diddley/ZZ Top June 8, 1973 University of Louisville Parkway Field, Louisville, KY (supporting Savoy Brown, with Wet Willie & Manfred Mann) 06/10/73 Mecca Arena, Milwaukee, WI Top/Deep Purple (ZZ joined the Deep Purple tour on this date after Billy Preston’s band “disintegrated”) 06/11/73 Cobo Arena, Detroit, MI Top/Deep Purple 06/12/73 Schoellkopf Stadium, Cornell University, Ithaca, NY Scheduled: Top/Elf/Deep Purple (only ZZ Top played) (ZZ Top played only three songs due to a deluge. Deep Purple then refused to play due to heavy rain, and the stage and Purple gear were smashed) 06/15/73 Veterans Memorial Coliseum, Jacksonville, FL Top/Deep Purple 06/16/73 Tampa Stadium, Tampa, FL Oyster Cult/Family/ZZ Top/Savoy Brown/Deep Purple 06/17/73 International Raceway, West Palm Beach, FL Oyster Cult/ZZ Top/Savoy Brown/Deep Purple 06/19/73 Omni Coliseum, Atlanta, GA 06/30/73 Charlie B's, Seneca, SC Witch/Bertha/Brownsville Station/ZZ Top 07/4-6/73 Sheridan, AR (Rebel Springs Rock Festival) (ZZ headlined one night of this three day festival) (also Bloodrock, Ace Trucking Company, River City) 07/08/73 Hollywood Palladium, Los Angeles, CA Top/Mike Bloomfield/Doobie Brothers 07/12/73 Celebrity Theatre, Phoenix, AZ w/Doobies (not verified- Doobies site sez “Skylark” opened) 07/13/73 Swing Auditorium, San Bernardino, CA w/Doobies, Savoy Brown 07/14/73 Civic Auditorium, Bakersfield, CA Top/Doobie Brothers 07/15/73 Long Beach Auditorium, Long Beach, CA (ZZ Top/Frampton’s Camel/Savoy Brown/Quicksilver Messenger Service) 07/17/73 Community Theatre, Berkeley, CA Stuff/ZZ Top/Savoy Brown 07/21/73 Pungo Airfield, Virginia Beach, Virginia ("Concert By The Sea") (order unsure: New Cactus Band/Bloodrock/Dr. Hook/John Sebastian/ Blue Oyster Cult/ZZ Top/Savoy Brown) (Dusty passed out due to extreme heat, was revived, and kept playing) 07/30/73 Ford Auditorium, Detroit, MI (supported by Savoy Brown) 08/04/73 Coliseum, Denver, CO Brown/Blue Oyster Cult/ZZ Top August 10, 1973 Warehouse, New Orleans, LA (supported by Spooky Tooth & Jay Boy Adams) August 11, 1973 Ellis Auditorium, Memphis, TN (supported by Spooky Tooth & Savoy Brown) August 12, 1973 University Of Houston Jeppesen Stadium, Houston, TX (supported by Doobie Brothers, Blue Oyster Cult (who did not play) Wishbone Ash, Savoy Brown (who refused to play after a disagreement about who should warm up for whom) & Willie Nelson) August 16, 1973 Rochester Fairgrounds, Rochester, NY August 17, 1973 Louis Armstrong Stadium, Queens, NY (With Uriah Heep & Rory Gallagher) 08/18/73 The Auditorium, Bangor, ME Top/Earth, Wind & Fire/Uriah Heep 08/19/73 Exposition Building, Portland, ME (With Uriah Heep) 08/20/73 Suffolk Downs, East Boston, MA (With Uriah Heep) 08/21/73 Dome Arena, Monroe County Fairgrounds, Henrietta, NY Top/Uriah Heep (date uncertain) 08/23/73 War Memorial, Johnstown, PA (With Uriah Heep) 08/24/73 Tiger Stadium, Massillon, OH (with Uriah Heep & Earth, Wind & Fire) Aug 24(?) - Public Hall, Cleveland, OH (with Uriah Heep & Earth, Wind & Fire) August 25, 1973 Memorial Auditorium, Buffalo, NY (Rory Gallagher cancelled, with ZZ Top & Uriah Heep) August 26, 1973 Allentown Fairgrounds, Allentown, PA (Rory Gallagher cancelled, with ZZ Top & Uriah Heep) 08/25/73 Charlie B's, Seneca, SC (Robert Shoun, Foghat Website) (conflicts with Buffalo) (w/Foghat, Savoy Brown, James Gang, Bloodrock) 08/30/73 Julia Sanderson Theatre, Springfield, MA (with Uriah Heep & Earth, Wind & Fire) (moved from the Springfield Civic Center) 08/31/73 Onondaga County War Memorial Auditorium, Syracuse, NY (with Uriah Heep & Earth, Wind & Fire) 09/01/73 Cape Cod Coliseum, South Yarmouth, MA Top/Earth, Wind & Fire/Uriah Heep (Originally planned for Coliseum, Hyannis, MA) x09/02/73 Midwest Monster Peace Jubilee & Music Fest, Benton, TN ZZ Top was scheduled with: (Black Oak Arkansas, Canned Heat, Beck, Bogert & Appice, Roberta Flack, Edgar Winter, Joe Walsh, Dr. Hook, Iggy Pop, Spirit, Muddy Waters, T Rex, Dr. John This festival was scheduled and promoted, but did not occur! (Cancellation verified in "Jeff's Book") September 7, 1973 Broome County Coliseum, Binghamton, NY (with Uriah Heep & Earth, Wind & Fire) September 8, 1973 Civic Center, Baltimore, MD (with Uriah Heep & Earth, Wind & Fire) September 9, 1973 Civic Center, Salem, VA (with Uriah Heep & Earth, Wind & Fire) September 11, 1973 The Scope, Norfolk, VA (cancelled appearance, supporting Uriah Heep & Earth, Wind & Fire) September 12, 1973 Greensboro Coliseum, Greensboro, NC (with Uriah Heep & Earth, Wind & Fire) 09/13/73 Municipal Auditorium, Atlanta, GA 09/14/73 West Palm Beach Speedway, West Palm Beach, FL 09/15/73 Speedway, Orlando, FL 09/16/73 Independence Coliseum, Charlotte, NC Top/Uriah Heep 09/18/73 Municipal Auditorium, Nashville, TN Buzzard/ZZ Top/Uriah Heep 09/21/73 Mississippi Coliseum, Jackson, MS 09/22/73 Tarrant County Convention Center Arena, Ft. Worth, TX 09/23/73 Dallas, TX 09/28/73 Municipal Auditorium, Birmingham, AL Top 09/29/73 Municipal Auditorium, Atlanta, GA 10/06/73 Veterans Memorial Coliseum, Jacksonville, FL Top/Mott The Hoople 10/10/73 Georgia Southern College, Statesboro, GA 10/12/73 Aragon Ballroom, Chicago, IL (w/Fleetwood Mac, Nazareth) 10/13/73 Memorial Hall, Kansas City, KS Turner Overdrive/ZZ Top 10/14/73 Roberts Municipal Stadium, Evansville, IN Mac/ZZ Top 10/19/73 Park Center, Charlotte, NC Tucker/ZZ Top (Lynyrd Skynyrd were scheduled but did not play per Greg) 10/20/73 Armory, Rockford, IL 10/21/73 North Dakota State University, Fargo, ND (Homecoming) (date is a guess) 10/27/73 Academy of Music, New York, NY Cadillac/ZZ Top/John Mayall (1st show ever in New York City) 10/31/73 Civic Center, Hammond, IN Top 11/03/73 UW Hec Edmundson Pavilion, Seattle, WA Top/Rare Earth 11/04/73 Coliseum, Spokane, WA Top/Rare Earth 11/07/73 Municipal Auditorium, San Bernardino, CA Ash/ZZ Top 11/08/73 Hollywood Palladium, Los Angeles, CA Trower/ZZ Top/Wishbone Ash 11/09/73 JJ’s, San Diego, CA (this date is a guess- the billboard listing does not specify a date) x11/13/73 Music Hall, Boston, MA Top/Billy Preston (BP) – show cancelled 11/18/73 Feyline Field, Tempe, AZ (promoted as “Sounds for a Sunday Afternoon”) Olson/Blue Oyster Cult/ELO/ZZ Top/War (Paul Butterfield’s Better Days were scheduled, but they cancelled) (Three Dog Night were ready to close the show, but were cancelled due to weather) 11/20/73 Western Carolina University, Cullowhee, NC (needs verification) Top/The Guess Who 11/21/73 Auditorium Theatre, Chicago, IL Top (10:30pm start time due to an earlier show in the same venue) 11/23/73 Municipal Auditorium, San Antonio, TX 11/24/73 T. H. Barton Coliseum, Little Rock, AR 11/29/73 Civic Center, Knoxville, TN Oyster Cult/ZZ Top 11/30/73 Kiel Auditorium, St. Louis, MO (w/Doobie Brothers) December 2, 1973 Fort Wayne Armory, Fort Wayne, IN December 5, 1973 UW Hec Edmundson Pavilion, Seattle, WA (supporting Leon Russell) December 6, 1973 Pacific Coliseum, Vancouver, BC (supporting Leon Russell) December 8, 1973 Academy Of Music, New York City, NY (supporting BB King & Average White Band) December 9, 1973 Greensboro Coliseum, Greenboro, NC (supporting Alice Cooper) December 11, 1973 Dane County Memorial Coliseum, Madison, WI (supporting Alice Cooper) December 12, 1973 University Of Michigan Crisler Arena, Ann Arbor, MI (supporting Alice Cooper) December 13, 1973 Sports Arena, Toledo, OH (supporting Alice Cooper. Alice Cooper only played a short set due to firecrackers being thrown on stage) December 14, 1973 Maple Leaf Gardens, Toronto, ON (supporting Alice Cooper) December 15, 1973 Onondaga County War Memorial, Syracuse, NY (supporting Alice Cooper) December 16, 1973 The Scope, Norfolk, NY (supporting Alice Cooper) December 19, 1973 Capital Center, Landover, MD (supporting Alice Cooper) December 22, 1973 Tampa Stadium, Tampa, FL (supporting Alice Cooper) (cancelled?) December 26, 1973 Veterans Memorial Coliseum, New Haven, CT (cancelled appearance supporting Alice Cooper. ZZ Top did not fly in for the show due to a snowstorm and were replaced by Jett Black) December 27, 1973 Forum, Montréal, QC (supporting Alice Cooper) December 28, 1973 Convention Center, Louisville, KY December 29, 1973 Memorial Auditorium, Utica, NY (supporting Alice Cooper. Moved from Broome County Coliseum in Binghamton after city officials refused to let them play) December 30, 1973 Capitol Theatre, Passaic, NJ (supporting Mountain) December 31, 1973 Memorial Auditorium, Buffalo, NY (supporting Alice Cooper) 1974 01/03/74 Civic Auditorium, Bakersfield, CA Top/Steve Miller Band 01/04/74 Winterland, San Francisco, CA Blues Band/ZZ Top/Steve Miller Band 01/05/74 Winterland, San Francisco, CA Blues Band/ZZ Top/Steve Miller Band 02/22/74 Capitol Theatre, Port Chester, NY 04/07/74 Sam S. Shubert Theater, Philadelphia, PA Top 04/10/74 Coliseum, Macon, GA 04/12/74 The Warehouse, 1820 Tchoupitoulas, New Orleans, LA Boy Adams/ZZ Top 04/13/74 The Warehouse, 1820 Tchoupitoulas, New Orleans, LA Boy Adams/ZZ Top (WNO) April 16, 1974 Ambassador Theatre, St Louis, MO (supported by Suzi Quatro & Aerosmith) 04/18/74 Broome County Veterans Memorial Arena, Binghamton, NY 04/19/74 International Convention Center, Niagara Falls, NY 04/20/74 Civic Center Coliseum, Charleston, WV Camel/ZZ Top 04/21/74 Memorial Auditorium, Baltimore, MD 04/24/74 Kellogg Auditorium, Battle Creek, MI 04/26/74 Syria Mosque, Pittsburgh, PA 04/27/74 Hampton Roads Coliseum, Hampton, VA 04/28/74 Warner Theatre, Washington, D.C. Nugent & Amboy Dukes/ZZ Top 05/03/74 Capitol Theatre, Passaic, NJ 05/04/74 Palace Theatre, Providence, RI 05/11/74 Williamsport Area Community College, Williamsport PA 05/13/74 Madison Square Garden, New York, NY Top/Ten Years After 05/16/74 Ford Auditorium, Detroit, MI 05/17/74 Civic Center, Hammond, IN Top 05/19/74 Civic Center, Baltimore, MD Top/Ten Years After 05/25/74 Bush Stadium, Indianapolis, IN (Billy Cobham/Muddy Waters/Roy Buchanan/Renaissance/Larry Coryell/ Climax Blues Band/ZZ Top) 05/26/74 Iowa State Fairgrounds, Des Moines, IA (Pelican Peach Band/Blue Oyster Cult/Brownsville Station/Boz Scaggs/ZZ Top) (cancelled due to crowd unrest) 05/27/74 Auditorium Theatre, Chicago, IL 05/30/74 Civic Auditorium, Albuquerque, NM 05/31/74 Civic Center, El Paso, TX Chicano/ZZ Top 06/01/74 Celebrity Theatre, Phoenix, AZ 06/09/74 Tennessee State Fairgrounds, Nashville, TN Top/Lynyrd Skynyrd 06/15/74 Municipal Auditorium, Kansas City, MO June 16, 1974 Denver Coliseum, Denver, CO Earring/King Crimson/ZZ Top 06/19/74 St. Paul Civic Auditorium, St. Paul, MN Bell/ZZ Top 06/21/74 Community Theatre, Berkeley, CA 06/26/74 RKO Orpheum Theatre, Davenport, IA Top 06/27/74 Civic Center Arena, Bakersfield, CA 06/28/74 Allen Theater, Cleveland, OH GT/Rush/ZZ Top 06/29/74 Long Beach Arena, Long Beach, CA 06/30/74 Selland Arena, Fresno, CA 07/04/74 Rickwood Field, Birmingham, AL 07/05/74 Municipal Auditorium, Mobile, AL 07/06/74 Cotton Bowl, State Fair Grounds, Dallas, TX "Soul Festival '74" 5th on bill (Arkansas Gazette) Richard Jackson says 7/6/74 no way, but display ad lists "ZZ Tops" 07/08/74 Schaefer Music Festival, New York, NY Station/ZZ Top 07/10/74 Cobo Arena, Detroit, MI Tooth/ZZ Top/Edgar Winter (DFP) 07/12/74 Casino Arena, Asbury Park, NJ Report/ZZ Top 07/13/74 Memorial Stadium, Charlotte, NC Earth/Elvin Bishop/Billy Preston/Lynyrd Skynyrd/Leon Russell/ZZ Top (A police officer was shot in the parking lot at this all-day festival) 07/15/74 Performance Center, Cambridge, MA Top 07/16/74 Performance Center, Cambridge, MA Top 07/18/74 Auditorium, West Palm Beach, FL Jagger/Brownsville Station/ZZ Top 07/19/74 Veterans Memorial Coliseum, Jacksonville, FL 07/20/74 Auditorium, Savannah, GA 07/21/74 Curtis Hixon Hall, Tampa, FL 07/23/74 Jai Lai Fronton, Miami, FL 07/24/74 Jai Lai Fronton, Orlando, FL 07/26/74 Coliseum, Charlotte, NC 07/27/74 Coliseum, Greensboro, NC 07/28/74 Wichita State University Cessna Stadium, Wichita, KS Station/Blue Oyster Cult/ZZ Top 07/31/74 Hirsch Memorial Coliseum, Shreveport, LA 08/01/74 T. H. Barton Coliseum, Little Rock, AR 08/02/74 T. H. Barton Coliseum, Little Rock, AR (conflicts) 08/02/74 Cook Convention Center, Memphis, TN 08/04/74 Christian Herter Park, Allston, MA Top (Free afternoon concert at 1:30pm by the Charles River, presented by WBCN) 08/06/74 Riverside Theatre, Milwaukee, WI 08/09/74 Seattle Center Coliseum, Seattle, WA John/Brownsville Station/ZZ Top 08/10/74 Coliseum, Portland, OR John/Brownsville Station/ZZ Top 08/11/74 Coliseum, Spokane, WA 08/14/74 Terrace Ballroom, Salt Lake City, UT 08/16/74 Tucson, AZ 08/17/74 Golden Hall, San Diego, CA 08/18/74 International Ice Palace, Las Vegas, NV 08/21/74 Neal S. Blaisdell Arena, Honolulu, HI 08/23/74 Civic Auditorium, Bakersfield, CA Station/Flash Cadillac/ZZ Top 08/24/74 Long Beach Arena, Long Beach, CA (billed as Summer Boogie ’74) Station/Elvin Bishop/ZZ Top 08/25/74 Selland Arena, Fresno, CA 08/30/74 Omni Coliseum, Atlanta, GA (with Atlanta Rhythm Section) September 1, 1974 University Of Texas Memorial Stadium, Austin, TX (“First Annual Texas Sized Rompin' Stompin' Barn Dance and Bar B.Q.", with Santana, Joe Cocker, Bad Company (with Jimmy Page sitting in) & Jay Boy Adams) 09/15/74 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (with Eric Burdon & Fanny) 10/25/74 Civic Arena, Pittsburgh, PA 11/01/74 Hersheypark Arena, Hershey, PA 11/03/74 Erie County Fieldhouse, Erie, PA (Point Blank/ZZ Top) November 16, 1974 Capitol Theatre, Port Chester, NY (supported by T-Rex & Point Blank) 11/17/74 Onondaga County War Memorial, Syracuse, NY Bishop Group/ZZ Top 11/20/74 Rochester, NY November 21-22, 1974 Michigan Palace, Detroit, MI (supported by T Rex) 11/24/74 Utica War Memorial, Utica, NY Top 11/26/74 Hartford Civic Center, Hartford, CT 12/05/74 Veterans Memorial, Columbus, OH Rhythm Section/ZZ Top 12/06/74 Gardens, Cincinnati, OH Cale/Manfred Mann/ZZ Top 12/08/74 Roberts Municipal Stadium, Evansville, IN Top 12/09/74 Allen County War Memorial Coliseum, Ft. Wayne, IN 12/10/74 Palmer Alumni Auditorium, Davenport, IA (KISS/Point Blank/ZZ Top) 12/11/74 Veterans Memorial Coliseum, Cedar Rapids, IA Top 12/12/74 I.M.A. Sports Arena, Flint, MI Top 12/20/74 Municipal Auditorium, Kansas City, MO Oyster Cult/ZZ Top 12/22/74 Amphitheatre, Chicago, IL 12/31/74 Coliseum, Denver, CO 1975 01/09/75 Maple Leaf Gardens, Toronto, Ontario 01/18/75 Swing Auditorium, San Bernardino, CA (w/Kiss) 01/24/75 Community Center Arena, Tucson, AZ Cadillac/ZZ Top 01/26/75 Selland Arena, Fresno, CA Top 02/24/75 Brown County Arena, Green Bay, WI (w/Amboy Dukes) 03/01/75 Industrial Building, Casper, WY Wine/ZZ Top 03/02/75 Convention Centre, Winnipeg, Manitoba Top 03/05/75 Stampede Corral, Stampede Grounds, Calgary, Alberta Top x3/28/75 Sports Arena, Toledo, OH Gang (ZZ Top was replaced by the James Gang, and did not perform) 03/29/75 Hara Arena, Dayton, OH Cale/ZZ Top 03/31/75 Welsh Auditorium, Grand Rapids, MI Top/Thin Lizzy 04/18/75 Memorial Fieldhouse, Marshall University, Huntington, WV 04/19/75 Freedom Hall Civic Center, Johnson City, TN Quo/ZZ Top 04/23/75 Civic Arena, Pittsburgh, PA 04/26/75 Minneapolis, MN Cale/ZZ Top 04/27/75 Rockford Armory, Rockford, IL 05/10/75 Capital Centre, Landover, MD Auger/ZZ Top 05/11/75 Onondaga County War Memorial, Syracuse, NY 05/17/75 Central Maine Youth Center, Lewiston, ME 05/21/75 Music Hall, Boston, MA Strawbs/ZZ Top 05/22/75 International Convention Center, Niagara Falls, NY Frampton/ZZ Top 05/23/75 Felt Forum, New York, NY Auger/ZZ Top 05/30/75 Erie County Fieldhouse, Erie, PA Auger/ZZ Top 06/08/75 Cow Palace, Daly City, CA West/ZZ Top (TSM) Cody/ZZ Top (AFC) Hagar & Dustcloud/Commander Cody/ZZ Top (BGP) (there are conflicting reports about the lineup of the above show) 06/12/75 Memorial Coliseum, Portland, OR 06/15/75 Coliseum, Spokane, WA Speedwagon/ZZ Top 06/17/75 Sahara Space Center, Las Vegas, NV (LAS) (WIKI says Winchester, NV) 06/xx/75 Civic Auditorium, Albuquerque, NM (their 4th visit here) 06/19/75 L.A. Forum, Inglewood, CA Top 06/20/75 Sports Arena, San Diego, CA Top 06/21/75 Diablo Stadium, Tempe, AZ (Summer Festival of Rock) (with REO Speedwagon, Nitty Gritty Dirt Band, Johnny Winter, and Aerosmith) 06/22/75 Long Beach Auditorium, Long Beach, CA 06/27/75 Pershing Auditorium, Lincoln, NE Oyster Cult/ZZ Top 06/28/75 Municipal Auditorium, Sioux City, IA Oyster Cult/ZZ Top 06/29/75 Red River Valley Stockyard Arena, Fargo, ND Oyster Cult/ZZ Top (Dusty passes out from the heat) 07/05/75 Plant Field, Tampa Fairgrounds, Tampa, FL (Florida Jam) (Atlanta Rhythm Section, Pure Prairie League, Kiss, War, Ozark Mountain Daredevils, Marshall Tucker Band, Johnny Winter, ZZ Top– order uncertain) 07/11/75 Johnstown War Memorial, Johnstown, PA Top 07/13/75 Civic Center Coliseum, Charleston, WV Speedwagon/ZZ Top 07/15/75 Freedom Hall, Kentucky Exposition Center, Louisville, KY 07/16/75 Independence Coliseum, Charlotte, NC 07/19/75 Long Beach Arena, Long Beach, CA Top 07/20/75 Long Beach Arena, Long Beach, CA Top 07/20/75 Civic Auditorium, San Jose, CA Top 07/23/75 Mid-South Coliseum, Memphis, TN Top 07/24/75 Sam Houston Coliseum, Houston, TX Top 07/25/75 Municipal Auditorium, San Antonio, TX Top 07/26/75 Tad Gormley Stadium, New Orleans City Park, New Orleans, LA (listed on WIKI as The Warehouse, but the Stadium is the correct venue) (Jay Boy Adams/Jeff Beck/Fleetwood Mac/Trooper/Aerosmith/ZZ Top) 07/27/75 Tulsa Pavilion, Tulsa, OK Top 07/28/75 Memorial Hall, Kansas City, KS Top/Aerosmith 07/30/75 Mecca Arena, Milwaukee, WI Top 07/31/75 Market Hall, Dallas, TX Top 08/01/75 Norfolk, VA 08/07/75 Calderone Concert Hall, Hempstead, NY 08/08/75 State Farm Show Arena, Harrisburg, PA 08/09/75 Convention Hall, Asbury Park, NJ Top 08/10/75 Civic Center, Baltimore, MD Top 08/11/75 Ellis Auditorium North Hall, Memphis, TN 08/22/75 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA Tucker Band/ZZ Top 08/27/75 McNichols Arena, Denver, CO (first rock concert ever in this venue) Cody/ZZ Top 08/28/75 McNichols Arena, Denver, CO 08/29/75 Arrowhead Stadium, Kansas City, MO 09/13/75 Omni Coliseum, Atlanta, GA 09/20/75 Speedway Grandstand, Tennessee State Fairgrounds, Nashville, TN Rhythm Section/J. Geils Band/ZZ Top 09/24/75 Cobo Arena, Detroit, MI Rush/ZZ Top 09/25/75 Onondaga County War Memorial, Syracuse, NY Top 09/27/75 Palace Theatre, Albany, NY 10/02/75 Civic Center, Springfield, MA Oyster Cult/ZZ Top 10/03/75 Boston Garden, Boston, MA and the Drivers/Blue Oyster Cult/ZZ Top(Skynyrd cancelled off bill) October 31, 1975 Kemper Arena, Kansas City, MO (supported by Rory Gallagher) 11/01/75 Friedrich-Ebert-Halle, Ludwigshafen, GER & Whitney's Streetwalkers/ZZ Top/Black Sabbath 11/02/75 Philipshalle, Dusseldorf, GER & Whitney's Streetwalkers/ZZ Top/Black Sabbath 11/13/75 Rochester’s Dome Arena, Henrietta, NY 11/15/75 Capitol Theatre, Passaic, NJ (with Slade) 11/19/75 Public Hall, Cleveland, OH (ZZ Top, Nitty Gritty Dirt Band, Poco) 11/20/75 Riverfront Coliseum, Cincinnati, OH (with Wet Willie) 11/22/75 Felt Forum, New York City, NY (with Slade) 11/26/75 Convention Center Arena, San Antonio, TX Ceverra/ZZ Top 11/27/75 The Summit, Houston, TX Speedwagon/ZZ Top 11/28/75 Tarrant County Convention Center Arena, Fort Worth, TX 11/29/75 Memorial Auditorium, Dallas, TX 11/30/75 Municipal Coliseum, Lubbock, TX 1976 01/09/76 Maple Leaf Gardens, Toronto, ON x01/12/76 Yellowstone Metra, Billings, MT (cancelled due to snow and travel troubles) 01/13/76 Arena, Winnipeg, Manitoba Top 01/23/76 Veteran's Memorial Auditorium, Des Moines, IA Top 02/20/76 Indiana Convention Center, Indianapolis, IN (Styx & Starz warm up) 02/23/76 Brown County Arena, Green Bay, WI Mountain Daredevils/ZZ Top 05/xx/76 Astroarena, Houston, TX (Band and crew take up a one week residence in the arena to construct and tweak the stage and set for the upcoming World Wide Texas Tour) xx/xx/76 Assembly Center, Tulsa, OK (after May, probably October or November) 05/29/76 Groves Stadium, Wake Forest University, Winston-Salem, NC (First night of tour, featuring hail storms & tornado warnings) Blank/Elvin Bishop/Lynyrd Skynyrd/ZZ Top 06/02/76 Scope, Norfolk, VA Willie/ZZ Top 06/03/76 Richmond Coliseum, Richmond, VA 06/05/76 Fulton County (Braves) Stadium, Atlanta, GA Blank/Elvin Bishop/Marshall Tucker Band/ZZ Top 06/06/76 James White Civic Coliseum, Knoxville, TN 06/07/76 Freedom Hall, Kentucky Exposition Center, Louisville, KY 06/xx/76 Auto Show, North Carolina (not a gig, Billy meets Pete Chapouris to begin The Eliminator car) x06/9/76 Capital Centre, Landover, MD (postponed - This date not played) 06/12/76 Three Rivers Stadium, Pittsburgh, PA Blank/Aerosmith/ZZ Top (The buffalo got loose at this show – BFG) (For more, Google this: “hands-down winner for the city's craziest show ever.”) 06/20/76 Veteran's Memorial Coliseum, Jacksonville, FL 06/23/76 Convention Center, Niagara Falls, NY Top 06/24/76 Veteran's Memorial Arena, Binghamton, NY 06/25/76 Cape Cod Coliseum, South Yarmouth, MA Top 06/26/76 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA Nugent/Blue Oyster Cult/ZZ Top 06/28/76 Richfield Coliseum, Richfield, OH Seger/ZZ Top/Blue Oyster Cult (Note: BOC did play the closing slot) 06/29/76 Civic Center Coliseum, Charleston, WV 06/30/76 Civic Center Coliseum, Charleston, WV 07/01/76 Coliseum, Columbia, SC 07/04/76 Liberty Bowl Memorial Stadium, Memphis, TN (with Blue Oyster Cult, The Outlaws, & Lynyrd Skynyrd) 07/07/76 Kiel Auditorium, St. Louis, MO 07/09/76 Ak-sar-ben Coliseum, Omaha, NE 07/11/76 Arrowhead Stadium, Kansas City, MO Gritty Dirt Band/ZZ Top 07/16/76 Setup day only, Tulane Stadium, New Orleans, LA (Buffalo Breaks free) (SDM) 07/17/76 Tulane Stadium, New Orleans, LA(Skynyrd cancels) Geils Band/ZZ Top (CRC shows incorrect date of 06/20, venue also called Sugar Bowl Stadium) 07/21/76 Duluth Arena, Duluth, MN Geils Band/ZZ Top 07/22/76 Sports Coliseum, Minneapolis, MN (WIKI lists Metropolitan Stadium) 07/23/76 Mecca Arena, Milwaukee, WI Geils Band/ZZ Top 07/25/76 Soldier Field, Chicago, IL 07/26/76 Pine Knob Music Theatre, Clarkston, MI Speedwagon/ZZ Top 08/01/76 McNichols Arena, Denver, CO (rescheduled from Mile Hi Stadium) Gallagher/Tommy Bolin/Outlaws/ZZ Top (Blue Oyster Cult scheduled, but did not appear - BOCW) 08/04/76 Tingley Coliseum, Albuquerque, NM (Circus, RRO, BRT) August 7, 1976 Anaheim Stadium, Los Angeles, CA (supported by Blue Oyster Cult, Johnny & Edgar Winter, Point Blank (who replaced Rory Gallagher)& (host) Cal Worthington and his dog spot) 08/08/76 San Diego Sports Arena, San Diego, CA 08/09/76 San Diego Stadium, San Diego, CA and Edgar Winter/BOC/ZZ Top 08/10/76 Selland Arena, Fresno, CA 08/14/76 Cow Palace, Daly City, CA Nugent/ZZ Top 09/09/76 Capital Centre, Landover, MD 09/10/76 Madison Square Garden, New York, NY 09/11/76 Metropolitan Stadium, Minneapolis, MN 09/12/76 Cobo Arena, Detroit, MI 09/17/76 Civic Center, Bismarck, ND Speedwagon/ZZ Top 09/18/76 Yellowstone Metra, Billings, MT Speedwagon/ZZ Top 09/19/76 University of Wyoming Field House, Laramie, WY Speedwagon/ZZ Top (attendance was over 5,600, special thanks to Burmma L. Hardy at the University of Wyoming Library Special Collections Department) 09/21/76 Salt Palace, Salt Lake City, UT Top 09/xx/76 Convention Center, Las Vegas, NV (WIKI sez 9/21) 09/24/76 Community Center Arena, Tucson, AZ 09/25/76 Arizona Veterans Memorial Coliseum, Phoenix, AZ (date conflicts with Nashville) 09/25/76 Tennessee State Fairgrounds, Nashville, TN Boy Adams/Cate Brothers/The Band/ZZ Top (date conflicts with Phoenix) (At Nashville the longhorn steer breaks loose and takes 3 hours to capture) 09/30/76 Civic Center, Lakeland, FL Blank/ZZ Top 10/02/76 Hollywood Sportatorium, Pembroke Pines, FL Blank/ZZ Top 10/08/76 Florida State University Doak Campbell Stadium, Tallahassee, FL 10/14/76 University Of Dayton Arena, Dayton, OH 10/16/76 Independence Coliseum, Charlotte, NC Top 10/17/76 University Of South Carolina Coliseum, Columbia, SC 10/21/76 Coliseum, Portland, OR 10/22/76 Coliseum, Spokane, WA 10/23/76 Seattle Center Coliseum, Seattle, WA Bishop/ZZ Top 10/28/76 Mimidome, Idaho State University, Pocatello, ID 10/31/76 Municipal Auditorium, Kansas City, MO (supported by Rory Gallagher 11/02/76 Fairgrounds Arena, Oklahoma City, OK 11/04/76 Levitt Arena, Wichita, KS 11/07/76 Roberts Municipal Stadium, Evansville, IN (supported by Fools) November 9, 1976 Sports Arena, Toledo, OH (supported by Montrose) 11/11/76 Capital Centre, Landover, MD Bishop/Styx (per William Bryant)/ZZ Top x11/14/76 Augusta, ME (Cancelled) 11/17/76 Capitol Theatre, Passaic, NJ 11/19/76 Onondaga County War Memorial, Syracuse, NY 11/23/76 La Marque, TX November 25-26, 1976 Summit, Houston, TX (2 shows, Supported by Rory Gallagher) November 27-28, 1976 Tarrant County Convention, Fort Worth, TX (Supported by Rory Gallagher) 1977 x01/28/77 Riverfront Coliseum, Cincinnati, OH (postponed to 02/23/77) x01/30/77 Riverfront Coliseum, Cincinnati, OH (postponed to 02/23/77) 02/10/77 Greensboro Coliseum, Greensboro, NC 02/16/77 Dane County Coliseum, Madison, WI 02/19/77 Chicago Stadium, Chicago, IL Rhythm Section/ZZ Top 02/22/77 Allen County War Memorial Coliseum, Ft. Wayne, IN 02/23/77 Riverfront Coliseum, Cincinnati, OH Brothers/ZZ Top (MCA sez the Atlanta Rhythm Section played – unverified) 02/24/77 Cobo Arena, Detroit, MI 03/03/77 Cumberland County Civic Center, Portland, ME (supported by The Blend) 03/08/77 Broome County Arena, Binghamton, NY 03/16/77 Boston Garden, MA ZZ Top (STA, lowpft, WIKI) 03/17/77 Boston Garden, MA ZZ Top (BGN, WIKI) 03/19/77 Mississippi Coliseum, Jackson, MS 03/23/77 Civic Center, Lake Charles, LA (supported by Point Blank) 04/01/77 Civic Center, Savannah, GA 04/03/77 Coliseum, Birmingham, AL (supported by Point Blank) 04/15/77 Freedom Hall Civic Center, Johnson City, TN (supported by Blackfoot) 04/21/77 War Memorial, Rochester, NY 04/23/77 JFK Memorial Coliseum, Manchester, NH 04/24/77 Palace Theatre, Waterbury, CT (supported by Piper) 04/30/77 Civic Center, Providence, RI x05/01/77 Onondaga County War Memorial, Syracuse, NY (Cancelled) 05/06/77 Fort Hays State University Gross Memorial Coliseum, Hays, KS 05/07/77 Allen Fieldhouse, University Of Kansas, Lawrence, KS Top (LAS, LJW, WIKI) 06/07/77 Tingley Coliseum, Albuquerque, NM Prairie League/Climax Blues Band/ZZ Top (AJ) 06/08/77 Community Center Arena, Tucson, AZ Prairie League/Climax Blues Band/ZZ Top (TDC) 06/09/77 Activity Center, Arizona State University, Tempe, AZ Prairie League/Climax Blues Band/ZZ Top 06/11/77 Forum, Los Angeles, CA (supported by Elvin Bishop) 06/15/77 Sports Arena, San Diego, CA (supported by Elvin Bishop) 06/18/77 Coliseum, El Paso, TX 06/21/77 Selland Arena, Fresno, CA 06/24/77 Cow Palace, Daly City, CA (supported by Elvin Bishop) July 1-2, 1977 Blaisdell Arena, Honolulu HI (supported by Yellow Rose Band) 07/08/77 Hirsch Memorial Coliseum, Shreveport, LA 07/09/77 North Dakota State University, Fargo, ND 07/30/77 Birmingham, AL 1977 UK, Europe, Japan, Australia? (NTN) December 28, 1977 Hirsch Memorial Coliseum, Shreveport, LA December 29, 1977 Taylor County Coliseum, Abilene, TX (supported by Muddy Waters & Jay Boy Adams) December 30, 1977 Joe Freeman Coliseum, San Antonio, TX (supported by Muddy Waters & Fools) (Stub says Joe Freeman Coliseum, but may have been Convention Center Arena) December 31, 1977 Tarrant County Convention Center Arena, Fort Worth, TX (supported by Muddy Waters) 1978 January 1, 1978 Civic Center Coliseum, Amarillo, TX (supported by Muddy Waters) ? ?, 1978 Little Bar, French Riviera, FRA (Billy & Dusty played at a small bar, just bass & guitar, for an unknown period of time. Frank sat in with them for two nights, again, date unknown) 1979 November 20, 1979 Hirsch Memorial Coliseum, Shreveport, LA (supported by Point Blank) November 21, 1979 Little Rock, AR November 22, 1979 Riverside Centroplex, Baton Rouge, LA (supported by Point Blank) November 23, 1979 Mid-South Coliseum, Memphis, TN (supported by Point Blank) November 24, 1979 Mississippi Coliseum, Jackson, MS (supported by Point Blank) November 25, 1979 Municipal Auditorium, Nashville, TN (supported by Point Blank) November 27, 1979 Market Square Arena, Indianapolis, IN (supported by Point Blank) November 28, 1979 Rupp Arena, Lexington, KY (supported by Point Blank) November 29, 1979 Hara Arena, Dayton, OH (supported by Point Blank) November 30, 1979 Welsh Auditorium, Grand Rapids, MI (supported by Point Blank) December 1, 1979 Cobo Arena, Detroit, MI (supported by Point Blank) December 2, 1979 Civic Center, Lansing, MI (supported by Point Blank) December 5, 1979 Charlotte Coliseum, Charlotte, NC (supported by Point Blank) December 9, 1979 Carolina Coliseum, Columbia, SC (supported by Point Blank) December 13, 1979 Scope, Norfolk, VA (supported by Henry Paul Band) December 14, 1979 Freedom Hall Civic Center, Johnson City, TN (supported by Henry Paul Band) December 15, 1979 Civic Center, Salem, VA (supported by Henry Paul Band) December 19, 1979 Civic Auditorium, Omaha, NE (supported by Point Blank) December 20, 1979 Kansas Coliseum, Britt Brown Arena, Wichita, KS December 22, 1979 Community Center Arena, Tucson, AZ (supported by Eric Johnson Band) December 23, 1979 County Coliseum, El Paso, TX December 27, 1979 Checkerdome, St. Louis, MO (supported by Point Blank) December 29, 1979 Oklahoma State Fairgrounds Arena, Oklahoma City, OK ? December 29, 1979 Tarrant County Convention Center Arena, Ft. Worth, TX December 30, 1979 Warehouse, New Orleans, LA (supported by Jay Boy Adams) December 31, 1979 Omni, Atlanta, GA (supported by Point Blank)